Core C: Histology Core (DeGiorgio Director) The Histology Core will provide state of the art microscopy services to investigators in Project 1, 2 and 4. The facility will be supervised by Lorraine DeGiorgio and has instrumentation at two suites, one at the Feinstein Institute and one at Burke. The facility will maintain the fluorescence, confocal, and inverted microscopes (with Dr. Diamond providing oversight locally for maintenance of instrumentation) and will instruct all new investigators in their proper use. The facility will maintain cryostats and microtomes for tissue sectioning and equipment for stereotaxic surgery. It will be the responsibility of the facility to screen for high quality antisera for routine immunohistology of adult and fetal brain. The facility will also provide assistance to all investigators in establishing conditions for specialized stains needed for the performance of the research projects.